


Keep Me In This Place

by alltimelexi



Series: A Case Of You [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelexi/pseuds/alltimelexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school au in which Enjolras is assigned a math tutor in the form of Combeferre and it takes three years for their relationship to slowly start to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me In This Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series but I thought some nice fluff would be a good change.

"Enjolras," Combeferre said, trying not to let his frustration slip through, "I've already explained the quadratic formula to you twice, I do not know how to make it any simpler." The blonde head bent over the math homework didn't even twitch in response as he tried to work out the problem, ignoring his best friend completely. Combeferre was sitting across the table from Enjolras, watching him work and trying to politely offer suggestions and point out answers that were wrong.

He knew that Enjolras was very bright in almost every subject but one of the ones that he failed at was math. It wasn't for lack of trying, in their three years of high school together Enjolras had studied nothing as much as he had studied math, it just wasn't something that he seemed to be able to catch onto. He could recite entire passages of The Social Contract but ask him to recite a theorem and he'll stand there lost.

Combeferre had volunteered to be Enjolras' informal tutor when the younger boy was struggling in freshman algebra. Combeferre had passed the class with a 98% the year before and when Enjolras had complained to his teacher about a less than satisfactory grade, Combeferre had started their first tutoring session.

With Combeferre's help Enjolras had managed to keep his gpa decent, but algebra ii was really frustrating the blonde boy. Combeferre watched him, adjusting his glasses, before looking down at his own homework. 

"I give up," Enjolras said, snapping Combeferre's attention back to him, as that was the first time Combeffere had ever heard him say that. "I can't understand any of this and it's so frustrating. I tried but I can't." Enjolras was looking straight at him, his hair slightly unruly and an exaggerated pout on his face.

Combeferre wasn't sure how to handle that information. He knew that the school year would pass by quickly and Enjolras had opted out of taking an advanced math class his senior year (mainly because Combeferre would be attending college and would be unable to help him) but he doubted a simple "you're almost done" would help in this situation.

Sitting there and watching his friend, Combeferre let out a slow sigh. "Why don't we call it a break for now?" he said, because he knew how easily stressed out Enjolras could get and he also knew how stress affected his behavior until he wasn't very pleasant to be around. For a minute he thought Enjolras was going to protest, but instead he shut his book and folded his hands on the desk in front of him. Suddenly Combeferre was struck with the thought that he and Enjolras did not do much together outside of homework and studying.

Their friendship was based on their shared political beliefs, which had only come out when Enjolras had started muttering in the middle of a geometry assignment, and the fact that Combeferre was good enough at math to help with his homework.

Once they had met at a coffee shop to have a study session together and it had been comfortable and nice but they had not said much to each other, instead focusing on their individual assignments and drinking their coffee in companionable silence. So sitting here now with Enjolras, Combeferre had no idea what to say.

"You know, I have no idea what to say to you that does not revolve around math or politics," the older boy decided to just come out and say what was on his mind. He watched Enjolras raise a brow at him and shook his head fondly. "Not that I don't find talking about politics absolutely fascinating, but it cannot be the basis of a friendship."

Enjolras looked like he was thinking about that for a moment before nodding. "Do you want to go see a movie?" Enjolras asked him, and Combeferre smiled at him before nodding. Enjolras smiled back and stretched in his seat before standing up and offering Combeferre his hand.

They ended up deciding to see a romantic comedy, mainly because it came between that, a shoot-em-up action movie, and a comedy with Adam Sandler. Combeferre offered to pay for the popcorn and soon it became a weekly tradition for the two, a needed break from their heated discussions about political parties and Enjolras' growing frustration with his math.

On their fourth movie, Enjolras turned and looked at Combeferre. Both of them had an understanding that talking during movies was just distracting and rude to everyone in the theater, so Combeferre figured Enjolras breaking that rule must meant it was important.

"Can I kiss you?" the younger boy asked, looking outwardly as confident as he always did, but Combeferre saw a look cross his blue eyes that was almost certainly uncertainty. Combeferre nodded slowly, because he had an inkling that this was what it had all been leading up to, but hadn't exactly been sure.

The kiss was awkward, a first for them both. Their noses bumped before Combeferre repositioned his head and when their lips met it was brief. Combeferre looked at Enjolras, his face still quite closer to Combeferre's than it had ever been before, and leaned back in. This kiss was easier, both of them quick learners, and Combeferre couldn't fight a smile when they parted once more.

"That was new," he said softly, and Enjolras nodded. Combeferre reached out, taking Enjolras' hand in his own. Enjolras turned his head back to the movie, but Combeferre could see the soft smile turning up his lips. 

Combeferre and Enjolras never officially deemed themselves boyfriends, although it was very much implied. They continued their once a week dates, but they gradually expanded from movies to broader activies: visiting museums together, holding hands and going into great detail in their discussions, going out for coffee, even walking through the park when Combeferre had decided Enjolras had been indoors for far too long and needed a break. They even had less formal study sessions, Enjolras curling into Combeferre's side as he read from a text book and Combeferre keeping their shoulders pressed together as he wrote an essay for his advanced placement English class.

At first they kept their new relationship to themselves. They both had other friends, but it was nicer to spend time with each other alone. After about two months of this, Enjolras stopped them in the middle of a discussion about Pompeii to blurt out, "Why haven't you introduced me to any of your friends?"

Combeferre was downfounded at first, but only for a minute. "Why haven't you introduced me to any of yours?" he responded, smiling gently at the younger boy.

"Well," Enjolras said, running a hand through his blond curls, "they're not like you and I, not all of them. I care for them deeply but sometimes... I just want to smack them. I didn't want to lose my temper around you."

Combeferre laughed out loud at that, because Enjolras had lost his temper around him quite a few times. Enjolras rolled his eyes in a simple gesture that practically screamed 'you know what I meant' and Combeferre casually wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Why don't we get them together? We can meet at the cafe tonight. Your closest friends and mine," the older boy suggested.

Enjolras considered it a moment before nodding carefully. 

That night, Enjolras brought Courfeyrac and Marius with him to the cafe, smiling widely when he saw Combeferre standing with two boys himself. "Is that him?" Courfeyrac asked, studying Combeffere. "He is exactly your type."

Enjolras had to agree with him on that point, but chose to shake his head at his friend and go up to Combeferre. "Hello," he said, smiling. Neither of the boys were into public displays of affection, mainly because they liked to keep their personal life private, but Combeferre bent down to press a kiss to Enjolras' cheek anyway. Courfeyrac couldn't fight a laugh when Enjolras' face flushed the color of his jacket.

"Enjolras," Combeferre said with a small smile, "these are my friends Jean and Joly. Jean, Joly, this is my boyfriend Enjolras."

And there was that word, the one they hadn't used before because they simply hadn't needed to explain their relationship to anyone but themselves. It made Enjolras' stomach swoop. "Pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking their hands in turn. He was surprised by how strong Jean's handshake was, considering the fact that he looked like he would be delicate.

That just taught Enjolras not to stereotype, of course. "These are my, for lack of a better word, friends," he said, smiling when Courfeyrac shoved him slightly, "Courfeyrac and Marius."

After all introductions that were needed had been made, the group took their seats at a large table and all ordered their drinks. Marius ordered a pastry as well, and ended up splitting half of it with Jean. He had offered Joly some as well, but the boy had declined with a polite shake of his head and an explanation that he had heard the flu was going around again and did not want to take any chances.

The night went surprisingly well, better than Enjolras had expected. Everyone got on great, maybe even a bit too great if the looks Courfeyrac and Jean were sending each other were anything to go by, and by the time they were all parting for the night, Enjolras felt a deep sense of happiness fill him.

"Can I walk you home?" Combeferre asked, stopping Enjolras with a hand on his elbow as everyone was heading out the door.

"Yeah," Enjolras said with a smile, "I'd like that."

The two walked in silence, their hands to themselves tonight. When they arrived at Enjolras' door, Combeferre smiled at him and broke the quiet. "I'm glad our friends get along," he said, sounding as if he was being relieved of some former worry. 

"I am, too," Enjolras said, smiling back. He didn't remember smiling this much before he and Combeferre started dating, but he liked the change. He liked everything about their relationship. "Combeferre?" he said, rocking back on the heels of his feet for a minute.

"Yes?" Combeferre said, looking down at him.

"I love you," Enjolras said, and Combeferre knew that Enjolras never uttered a word he did not mean.

"I love you, too," he said, before stooping to press a small kiss to the corner of Enjolras' mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Enjolras."

"Goodnight," Enjolras breathed, before letting himself into his house. Combeferre waited for a minute, before turning away to start his walk home, a large smile crossing his face.


End file.
